


Sampling The Goods

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has strict rules for his city. The most important is that no one works the streets without his say so. When a new kid shows up on a street corner, Jared decides to make a statement. He might get a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sampling The Goods

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes_ : Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/106475.html?thread=40049899#t40049899).  
> Beta-work by [Trendykitty](http://trendykitty.livejournal.com/)

"Stop the car!"

Tahmoh looked back over his shoulder before pulling over to the side, obviously not caring that he was double parking. Not that Jared cared, he was too busy leaning forward and staring at where a young boy was standing leaning against a lamp post. From the distance, Jared couldn't see much but it was enough for him to know that the boy in question was not part of his stable and Jared huffed in annoyance. People usually knew better than to try and work in his city without his approval. 

"He's new," Tahmoh commented when he saw what had caught Jared's focus.

"And not mine," Jared said. "I think it's time to send a message about working the streets without my go-ahead."

"Shall we pick him up?"

"Not now," Jared said, leaning back into the comfortable rear seat and reaching for his phone. "I think I'll book a meeting, of sorts."

He could have stopped and picked the boy up, talk some sense into him right then and there but Jared wanted to really teach the kid who he was messing with if he thought he could get away with selling his ass like that in Jared's territory. He picked up his phone even as he motioned for Tahmoh to keep on driving and when they passed the boy he got a good look at a pretty face with big green eyes and pink lips. The kid was a bit on the pale side to be healthy and the dark circles under his eyes made Jared wonder if he was tired, or on something. Either way, he would find out soon enough. It only took two rings before his call was answered.

" _Boss, what can I do for you?_ ", DeSantis asked, straight and to the point as always.

"There's a new hooker in town," Jared explained, looking back over his shoulder but they were too far away for him to see the kid. "One I haven't authorized. I want a few words with him."

A deep laugh rumbled to him from over the phone line. 

" _Oh, and you want to scare him a bit first? I can do that. Scared but unharmed?_ "

"Yes," Jared agreed. "And don't tell him what it's about. He's standing down at the corner of Hamilton and Adams. Green eyes, pretty and not even close to legal. You can't miss him."

He ended the call, knowing that DeSantis would put the fear of god, or rather the fear of Jared, in the kid before delivering him at Jared's doorstep.

"Tahmoh, I think it's time to go home," Jared said with a smirk. "I might need some food before DeSantis deliver the kid. How about a pizza or two?"

-¤-

Tahmoh had barely touched his bottle of beer and Jared wasn't surprised. Friends they might be, but Tahmoh was still his bodyguard, and driver, and the man preferred to keep a sharp mind when he knew they'd have company. It didn't matter that the company was a twink that Jared could probably hold down with one hand, some things never changed. 

They heard the front door open and Jared could easily recognize DeSantis heavy footsteps and Tahmoh quickly stood up, one hand on the gun at his belt and his eyes locked at the door. Jared himself smiled, leaning back into the couch and looking at the door where he knew his visitor would appear. 

"Let me go! Take me back, what are you… oh…"

The boy fell silent when DeSantis pushed him into the room and Jared got a really good look at him. Green eyes went wide, darting from Jared to Tahmoh and then back again and Jared thought he could almost hear the wheels spinning. 

"Where am I?" the kid asked. "Who are you?"

Jared let the kid wait for a minute, lifting his beer and taking a deep swig without looking away and he had to bite back a smirk when both DeSantis and Tahmoh moved to flank the boy. He was a bit impressed, the kid only shifted slightly from foot to foot, not asking more questions like Jared had thought he would.

"I'm Jared Padalecki," he said, putting the beer bottle down and standing up. "And this city is mine. The people that work the street here are mine. Yet you think you can work on my turf without my approval?"

"I… didn't know," the kid said, taking the smallest step back.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Jensen."

He wasn't given a surname but Jared wasn't really surprised. After all, it wasn't like he could know if the name he had been given was real or not. It was an unusual name but it seemed to fit the boy in front of him. 

"Well then, Jensen," Jared said slowly, closing the distance between them until Jensen had to lean his head back to be able to meet Jared's gaze. "What should I do with you, little freelancer?"

Jensen swallowed, looking between the three men surrounding him but he kept quiet. 

"No answer?" Jared asked. "Then tell me, you're not from around here, are you? Most people know my name here. No, you're some little country boy, came to the big city to make it big and ended up on the street instead?"

It was a story he'd seen played out many times before but his words had Jensen straightening his back and glaring up at Jared.

"No. I just wanna survive," he almost spat. "You think I _want_ to sell my ass to creeps whose kids are probably my age?"

The response was surprising enough that it made Jared laugh and he took a step back, easing up on the kid and with a small nod to both Tahmoh and DeSantis left the room. Tahmoh grabbed his previously ignored beer and smirked behind Jensen's back before closing the door. Jared knew that they both would be waiting outside Jared's private rooms and nothing he said could make them leave. That was the drawback of his bodyguard and muscle becoming his friends, they didn't listen to him as much as they should. 

"Only ass?" Jared asked, letting his gaze drop down to Jensen's full lips. "Because I'm sure that people would be willing to pay for those lips. But see, if you want to work on _my_ streets you need to convince me you're good enough."

At that, green eyes went wide and Jared watched as Jensen swallowed thickly, looking Jared up and down as those pink lips parted in surprise. Jared was just about to push, to reach out and get Jensen on his knees but before he could do anything the kid dropped down to his knees with a gracefulness that spoke of experience. They were still a few steps apart and Jared could only watch as Jensen crawled towards him, only stopping when he was close enough to press his face against Jared's groin.

It wasn't what he had planned for and hooker or not he really thought he would have to order Jensen to his knees but instead he found his cock nuzzled and green eyes blinked up at him from under thick eyelashes. Jensen looked _good_ like that and Jared dropped one hand, tangling it in sun-bleached strands and rocking his hips forward ever so slightly. Jensen parted his lips, mouthing at the bulge in Jared's pants and Jared felt his cock twitch to life, hardening under soft kiss and kitten licks long before Jensen reached to pull the zipper down.

"I'm good enough," Jensen said just before pulling Jared's slacks down enough to be able to free his cock. "I'll be so good."

"We'll see about that," Jared said but he didn't get another word out before Jensen's pink tongue reached out to lick at the droplet of pre-come at the tip of Jared's dick. 

The small touch shouldn't do much, but there was something in the way Jensen was looking up at him that made his cock twitch and Jensen smiled before slowly dragging Jared's cock over his mouth. Jared groaned when he saw his own pre-come painting Jensen's lips, making them shine as if the kid had just put on lip gloss and he decided that it was a very good look for Jensen. 

"You'll need to do more than lick," Jared commented once he managed to gather himself. "You're pretty and all but it takes more to be one of my boys."

Jensen's mouth twitched up into a smirk and his eyes glittered with an amusement that surprised Jared. 

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he said and the tone was that of one who had just accepted a bet. 

One hand wrapped around the base of Jared's cock, holding it in place as Jensen wrapped pink lips around his dick, lips just covering the head and Jensen's tongue pressing against the sensitive underside. Before Jared could say anything to urge him forward, Jensen pulled in one deep breath before sliding down, taking Jared to the root with one easy movement. There was no hint of a gag reflex even though Jared could see the kid's eyes tear up slightly when he swallowed around the head of Jared's cock. 

"Fuck," Jared breathed out, hand clenching in Jensen's hair. 

If Jensen's lips hadn't already been spread wide around Jared's dick, he was sure that the kid would have been smirking but instead Jensen moaned softly before slowly pulling back up. Jared could feel Jensen's tongue drag against the underside of his dick, a silken touch that made Jared want to push forward but what was happening wasn't really about his pleasure. It was more about seeing what Jensen was made of and in that moment he was made of plush lips and a throat that just begged to be fucked raw. 

Jensen pulled back enough that he could lick over the head of Jared's cock, slow swirl of tongue before he really got into it and sucked Jared's dick as if he was being paid for it. 

With the way Jensen was sucking him off it wasn't easy for Jared to remain standing but he managed, staring down at Jensen while he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Stop," Jared ordered and Jensen went still, lips still around Jared's cock before he pulled back, a strand of spit and pre-come connecting the tip of Jared's cock to Jensen's plush lower lip. 

"Wanna fuck me?" Jensen asked, getting to his feet and there was no denying the bulge in his pants. 

Jared was impressed by the directness of the question and he pulled Jensen in close, watching the way his pre-come clung to Jensen's lips. 

"I have to sample the goods," Jared said, reaching around him to cup Jensen's ass, feeling the firm muscle under the tips of his fingers. 

Jensen pushed back into the touch at the same time as his tongue came out to lick away the remnants of Jared's pre-come. 

"Bedroom?"

"Down the hall, door at the end," Jared said, waiting to see what the kid would do next.

Once again Jensen surprised him, reaching for the threadbare t-shirt he wore and pulling it off before walking away from Jared, dropping the garment on the couch and heading for the bedroom. Jared watched the sway of Jensen's hips as he moved and he chuckled when Jensen's hands fell to the waistline of his jeans just before he disappeared into the bedroom. Jared stroked his fingers down his own hard cock as he went, sliding the mixture of saliva and pre-come down the shaft. He stopped just inside his bedroom, raising one eyebrow at the boy already spread out on his bed. 

"Not wasting time, are we?"

"Every minute I'm here I'm not out there, making money," Jensen commented even as he let his thighs fall apart. 

Jared raised an eyebrow, closing the distance to the bed and taking time to really take in Jensen's body, pale skin against dark sheets. He would really enjoy taking Jensen for test ride, although he was already sure that the kid would be good enough to work the streets of Jared's city. Stripping himself bare, Jared didn't take his eyes off Jensen, reaching blindly for the lube that stood waiting on the bedside table. 

"Show me your best side," Jared ordered, stroking lube down his cock with a sure hand.

He wasn't sure what he had expected but he was pleasantly surprised when Jensen rolled over to his belly before pushing himself up on all fours. The view was perfect, Jensen's rounded ass on display and Jared could only imagine the amount of money people would pay to have someone like Jensen spread out for them. 

"Are you prepped?" Jared asked even as he reached down to press one finger against Jensen's rim, feeling it open for him and the answer was obvious.

"I'm a hooker," Jensen muttered so quietly that Jared barely heard him. "But I'm not stupid."

Jared added another finger, pushing inside Jensen and feeling his body open around him. Jensen moaned, a needy sound that made Jared's cock twitch and he looked down to where his fingers were spreading Jensen open. The sounds might be planned and the way Jensen rocked back against him nothing but an act, but it was a good act and Jared pulled his fingers free. 

"Do it," Jensen demanded. "Let me show you how fucking good I can be."

With the way Jensen was presented to him, there was no way Jared would waste any time getting inside that pert ass. Jared took the condom he had put in his pocket, rolling it down his dick and slicking himself up. Looking down he saw the way Jensen's asshole was still slightly open from his fingers and he stroked his cock up and down the crack of Jensen's ass.

"Let's see if you're good enough to work my streets," Jared said, even as he pushed forward. 

Jensen's body opened up to him, slick wetness engulfing him and Jared didn't stop until he was balls deep inside Jensen's tight ass. He could feel the boy tighten around him, slick muscle practically milking him and Jared groaned, gripping Jensen's hips tightly. Each shove of Jared's cock into Jensen pushed a soft moan from the boy and he watched as Jensen's fingers clenched into the sheets. 

"Oh, fuck," Jensen gasped, arching his back and Jared leaned forward, blanketing Jensen with his body and biting down on the expanse of pale neck in front of him. 

"Yeah," Jared growled, licking at Jensen's sweaty skin. "Damn, your ass is perfect."

He wasn't exaggerating, not when Jensen clenched down around him, squeezing like no one ever had before and Jared fucked into him deep and hard. Jensen moaned, pushing back to meet each thrust and Jared bit down on Jensen's neck before pulling back to watch as his cock spread Jensen wide open. It was a pretty sight, the rim stretched around him and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching down to touch the place where their bodies were connected. It was good, but he wanted something more and after a few more thrusts he pulled out and spun Jensen around. 

"What?" Jensen whined, landing on his back on the bed. 

"This was me showing you I'm good at fucking you, it's time for something else, "Jared said and lay down beside Jensen on the bed, reaching down to slowly stroke his dick. "How about you do the work?"

"I'll show you," Jensen said, rolling over and straddling Jared, hands coming to to rest against Jared's chest. "Because, I'm damn good at this."

Before Jared could respond, Jensen sank down with one swift movement, round asscheeks pressed against Jared's thighs. Jensen's mouth fell open, pleasure written clear on his face and Jared let his hands rest on Jensen's slender hips, waiting for him to move. Jensen looked down at Jared, a small smirk twisting up the corner of his mouth and the next moment Jared found out just how good Jensen was. The boy clenched down around him, nothing but the slick muscles of his ass moving and Jensen smiled wide when Jared wasn't able to hold back his moan.

"Damn, kid," Jared got out, rocking up against Jensen and that was enough to make the boy begin to really move. 

Jensen rode him like his life depended on it, swirl of hips that made Jared think he was about to see stars. He had fucked a lot of good asses, but they really couldn't compare to the way Jensen felt and looked. The boy would fetch top dollar once word spread about his skills, that much was obvious. 

"Can you come from this?" Jared asked, looking at the way Jensen's hard cock slapped up against his belly, leaving smears of pre-come behind. 

"Yeah," Jensen moaned, swiveling his hips before leaning back, making sure that Jared's cock hit his prostate perfectly.

The next moment Jensen cried out, cock twitching and he came all over Jared's chest and belly. The way that Jensen's ass clenched down around Jared pushed him closer to his own orgasm. He grabbed Jensen's hips tightly, fucking up into the boy and in the next moment he came hard, holding Jensen in place as he emptied himself into the condom. 

"Fucking hell", he groaned, letting Jensen go and the boy almost fell off him, landing on the bed all sprawled out. 

Taking a few deep breaths Jared moved enough to discard the condom before looking over at Jensen again. 

"Damn," Jensen mumbled, rolling over to his side with a grin. "Didn't think it'd be that good."

Jared could only agree with that and when he looked over at Jensen once more he took in the stretch of pale skin and full pink lips. 

"That was what I was thinking," Jared said lazily. "I might just keep you here. You're too good for the streets."

Jensen stretched himself, graceful stretch of limbs before he rolled over and pressed himself against Jared's side. 

"You know," Jensen said. "I was really hoping you'd say that."

The smile in his voice made Jared look over and with the way Jensen grinned Jared was pretty sure he just had been played, and he couldn't even find it in himself to be angry about it. 

"You planned for this?" he asked. "What made you so sure I'd be willing to keep you and not just send you out there to me big bucks with that pretty ass of yours?"

"I'm just that good," Jensen said self confidently. 

It _was_ the truth. Jared reached out to place one big hand on Jensen's ass, watching the contrast of his own tanned skin compared to Jensen's. He hadn't really planned to get himself a kept boy, and considering the pleased smile on Jensen's face Jared was sure that keeping Jensen would make his life interesting. 

He could go for interesting when it came packaged with good orgasms.


End file.
